pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11 - A Sacrifice Of Faith, A Day Of Unforeseen Destruction
“Hay Nikita anything yet?” asked Ash “Bee…Be.” motioned Nikita pointing at something. “I think she did.” nodded Misty “Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu They followed Nikita through the forest and then she dived down into a group of trees. When they caught up to her they saw her hovering over pokémon with two other pokémon standing beside it. There were two smaller pokémon that was grey in color on all for legs though it’s back was a brown with spikes pointing backwards. The other one had a darker grey skin tone, and its back was also brown though it had a lot of spikes stick up on it’s back. “That pokémon looks like one of the one that when seen earlier who was killed.“ said Ash “Yea I think your right.” nodded Misty “Let’s see.” said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them. “Gravendou the Rock Spine Pokémon…Even though their backs are covered in rock, a Gravendou’s underbelly is still soft and vulnerable. They cling to mountainsides as tightly as they can, presenting only their spines to attackers and keeping their bellies safe. Cragendou the Rock Spine Pokémon and the evolved form of Gravendou. Cragendou can still scale mountains with ease, but they prefer curling up and rolling when they want to get back down. The spines sometimes snap off as the pokémon rolls, but they grow back over time.” said The pokédex “Hay Ash look isn’t got something in it’s side.” noticed Misty They looked on the ground under the pokémon and saw that it was covered in blood. They took a step toward the pokémon, but the little ones jumped in front of the injured pokémon growling. “Pikachu tell them we’re here to help.” said Ash Pikachu jumped off of Ash’s shoulder and began to explain to the two pokémon of their intentions. The two pokémon looked at each other and then stepped aside for them to help. Misty walked over to the other side of the pokémon and saw that it had a shard of crystal tree in it’s side. “My this has to hurt?” thought Misty as she knelt down beside the pokémon. “Can you help it?” asked Ash “Yeah, but I need you to hold it down. I need to pull out his shard, but I don’t want it to flinch and mess something else up.” nodded Misty “Alright.” nodded Ash Ash knelt beside the pokémon and put his hand on its back and tail. Misty grabbed the top of the shard and in one swift movement she pulled out the shard causing the pokémon to flinch and cry out in pain. “It’s not bleeding much so it didn’t hit anything vital. So….” said Misty She held her hand out over the wound as her hand and the wound began to glow green. A few seconds later the wound was completely as the pokémon got to it’s feet and began to move around. The two Gravendou ran up to the Cragendou and they all began to rub their nose’s together. “Crag…Crag.” smiled The Cragendou to Pikachu. “Pika…Pi.” nodded Pikachu “Crag.” smiled The Cragendou to Misty and Ash. “Your Welcome.” nodded Misty “Now you’d better get out of here.” urged Ash “Dou.” nodded Cragendou and then it ran off with the two Gravendou behind it. “Be….Bee.” said Nikita as she fly back into the sky. “She’s right…let’s see if we can find more.” urged Ash “Right.” said Misty and they ran after Nikita. ……………………………………. Meanwhile somewhere else within the forest Brock, Lucaria, and Nina were helping another injured pokémon. “Good job Lucaria.” nodded Brock Lucaria nodded as another pokémon she healed got to its feet and ran off. “Mew.” smiled Nina “Man I wonder if Ash and the rest are doing good. And If Timothy is going to be ok fighting that wolf. Man so much to do, but I wish their was something else to do to help him.” sighed Brock as he looked into the sky. Just then he felt a tug on his arm and saw Lucaria looking up at him. “I know…alright then let’s go.” said Brock and the all ran off into the forest. ……………………………………. Meanwhile back on the battlefield Jin, Kachu and Chronolis continued to watch Timothy fight Inugami. “Timothy I know you can win this.” thought Jin “Pika…Pi…Chu…Pi.” said Kachu to Jin “So, but he has had a lot of energy drained.” nodded Jin “Chro…no…Chronolis.” said Chronolis “Right when he needs us we’ll go help him.” nodded Jin From behind the Distrike walk up beside Kachu and looked out at Timothy as he continued to fight. “Di…Distri.” said Distrike to Kachu. “Pika…Chu…Chu…Pi…Pikachu.” explained Kachu “Strike…Dis…Strike…Distrike.” said Distrike “Timothy is one of the bravest people I know of…not only is he fighting for himself, but you as well. You lost your young ones at the hands of the three who summoned this thing. Timothy’s feels your pain and is fighting for you and everybody else who was lost here today.” nodded Jin Distrike looked out at Timothy and she closed her eye’s and began to cry. “Chu…Pi.” said Kachu Meanwhile out on the battlefield Timothy dodged a swipe from Inugami’s claw and grabbed it tossing the wolf over his head and slamming it to the ground. “I may be out of breath, but I’m still powerful enough to take you on.” smiled TimothyInugami rolled back over and raised his tail into the air firing a barrage of small needles at Timothy. Timothy dashed out of the way dodging the barrage of needles and then he rammed Inugami in the side sending him sliding sideways. Inugami swung his paw and hit Timothy sending him sliding back, but Timothy flipped backwards grabbing the ground and rocketed forward. He rammed Inugami in the chest causing him to howl out in pain as he went sliding back. Timothy then wrapped his arms around Inugami, grabbed him by his fur and picked up. Timothy then flew up several feet and then he tossed him to the ground which exploded upon impact. “Damn you.” cursed Inugami “I told you…even though you stole a lot of my energy I’m still strong enough to take you on and now I‘m about to take you out.” smiled Timothy breathing heavy. He flew toward Inugami as he laid on his back looking up at Timothy. Inugami looked back and saw Kachu, Jin, Chronolis and the other pokémon. “There’s more than one way to beat you.” laughed Inugami Just then he flipped over on his feet and open his mouth creating a large ball of red energy in a matter of second and fired it at Jin, Chronolis, Kachu and the pokémon. “No they can’t block that.” thought Timothy and he vanished. He reappeared in front of the attack with his arms spread wide open and when the attack hit their was a huge explosion. The shockwave from the explosion knocked Jin Chronolis, Kachu and the other pokémon back as it created a huge mushroom cloud. “Is everybody ok?” said Jin as he got back to his feet. “Chu.” nodded Kachu as he got back to his feet. “Chro.” nodded Chronolis as he got back to his feet. “Dis.” nodded Distrike as it got back to it feet. Kachu walk around checking to see of the other pokémon were alright. “Timothy!” shouted Jin looking out at the cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Timothy was still standing shirtless as steam rose from his body, then he dropped to one knee. “There’s one way to defeat somebody.” laughed Inugami as he walked toward Timothy. “Until I stop breathing then I’m not done with you.” said Timothy as he struggled to get back to his feet. Inugami walked up to Timothy and with a swipe of his paw he sent Timothy and sent him sliding sideway. “You’ll never defeat me. Now it‘s time to die.” laughed Inugami “Pika!” shouted Kachu “Chrono!” roared Chronolis “Timothy…damn you!” shouted Jin Jin, Chronolis, and Kachu all dashed toward Inugami, but just as they got close to him Inugami opened his mouth and fired a red ball of energy at them. The ball caught all three of the in it and they were sent flying back into the forest an when the ball hit the ground it exploded. “No Jin, Kachu, Chronolis.” said Timothy as he rolled over onto his hand. “God riddance. Now that the trash has been taken out it’s time to get my fill of energy.” smiled Inugami He looked back over at Timothy as he struggled to get back to his feet and when he did he turned around and looked Inugami in the eye. “Damn you…I’m going to kill you for that.” snarled Timothy breathing heavy “Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?” asked Inugami laughing “Like I told you before as long as I’m breathing I wont give up. I don’t care what you do to me, but when you hurt my friends that’s when you’ve fucked up.” snarled Timothy “Your just like him. No matter how much I you get knocked around you still think there’s a way to when and that makes me sick. You know what…I’m tired of looking at you. This planet is full of life forms that I could drain energy from so instead I’ll kill you here and now.” smiled Inugami Inugami opened his mouth as a ball of red energy started to form and build in front of his mouth. “Di.” said Distrike On the sidelines the Distrike looked at Timothy and though about what Jin had told it. It then looked back at the other pokémon and saw that they were all bunched up together scared and shaking. The Distrike then closed it’s eye’s and remembered that it had lost its mate and its three offspring’s at the hands of Ryobin, Rasmus and Aaron, but then it once again remembered what Jin and Kachu said about Timothy again. The Distrike opened it’s eye’s just as Inugami launched the attack at Timothy. “Damn it…my body is to ragged. I can’t move.” thought Timothy to himself. “Your dead.” roared Inugami Just as the attack was bout to hit Timothy he was knocked out of the way by something and then sent sliding several feet. The was a large explosion that sent out a powerful shock wave and a large dust cloud. Timothy raised up, looked over his shoulder and when the dust settle their in a large crater he saw the Distrike lying motionless on the ground. “No.” said Timothy a he stared at the pokémon. “Everybody who get’s in my way shall parish.” roared Inugami He looked over to where Timothy had landed and saw that his body was now bubbling with a acidic purple looking energy. All of a sudden the wind picked up blowing hard enough to cause the trees to sway. “What’s this?” wondered Inugami looking at Timothy. The purple energy formed around him creating a cloak of purple energy with two tails. Timothy turned around and that’s when Inugami noticed that his eye’s were red and had become slit, his nails and teeth became sharper an his hair became longer and spikier. “I see a Kitsune Cloak, even with that you won’t beat me.” laughed Inugami All of a sudden Timothy grabbed his head and screamed out in pain as he fell to both knees. The skin on his body started to peal of him revealing layer of purple energy under it. The purple energy began to circle around it encasing him in a dome of swirling purple energy. “What the hell it this…It feels like Kitsune chakra, but something’s different about it.” thought Inugami Just then the purple dome erupted causing a large explosion that knocked Inugami back. “What the hell is going on?” wondered Inugami as he got to his feet. When the dust cleared their standing in a large crater was a purple fox like creature with four tails whipping wildly around. Inugami looked at the creatures in the face and saw that he couldn’t see it’s eye’s or anything in it’s mouth. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content